dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
(You can view this entire story on one page here) Please Note: This story contains occassional swearing and graphically gruesume deaths. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a Bildungsroman fan fiction/manga created by KidVegeta. The story is about a Saiyan child named Ledas and his journey in life after his was destroyed by and he was left alone. Theme Songs Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider (Two Steps From Hell) pKv_wua6kFE 'Lauto Saga -' One Truth (Globus) AmN5pGFNEMk '''Stomping Grounds Saga - Final Hour (X-Ray Dog) ild8_ZOjFYo Planet Earth Saga - 'Don't Worry Be Happy (Bobby McFerrin) d-diB65scQU '''Reunion Saga -' The Stars Are Projectors (Modest Mouse) duYqlrgC17Q 'Fulfillment Saga '- How I Made My Millions (Thom Yorke) y3GLYgJQARI '''Final Theme - Great Spirits (Two Steps From Hell) ZN7Qp9bZ3ZE Final Credits - '''El Scorcho (Weezer) okthJIVbi6g&ob=av3n Important Pages *Canonicity, for what is considered canon in The Forgotten. *Character List of the The Forgotten. *List Of Power Levels as they progress through The Forgotten. *Have questions about this story? Feel free to post them on this page: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas Prince Vegeta Saga This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. '''Chapter List: 1. Prologue 2. Lest I Forget… 3. Just Saibamen? 4. Explosions, Vegeta… Lots Of ‘Em! 5. A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone 6. Always Remember Your First 7. Lord Frieza 8. Wittles And A File 9. The Boy Doesn’t Mean Any Harm 10. Because It’s My Birthday 11. No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) 12. Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy, and his meeting with the mysterious being, Lauto. Chapter List: 13. Lyin’ And Laughin’ 14. To Cooler, With Love 15. Wind Swept 16. Dread Lord 17. Two One Eyed Dogs 18. Big Mistake 19. New Tricks 20. You’re So Lucky 21. The Day I Had 60 Pokémon 22. A Mess Of Politics 23. My Hour Of Darkness (season finale part 1) 24. Greatest Expectations (season finale part 2) 'Stomping Grounds Saga' This saga covers Ledas' attempted survival on Cooler's stomping grounds after being accused of being a rebel spy. This saga goes up until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan and his departure to Earth, to find . Chapter List: 25. The Stomping Grounds 26. Haunting Memory 27. To Kill A God 28. A Blue Moon In His Eyes 29. I’m So Devious 30. Agoraphobia 31. Echo Tango 32. Final Run 33. That Makes Him The Guv’nor 34. Finding Aprido 35. Ascendancy (season finale part 1) 36. To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) [[Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)|'Planet Earth Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' landing on Earth, and the events that take place there, up until Cardinal's abduction of Ledas. Chapter List: 37. A Chemical Reaction 38. The Orphan 39. Hazing 40. Capsule Corp. 41. My Friend Vegeta 42. Mist 43. The Monster Inside Me… 44. Like An Apple 45. Blutz Wave 46. Korin Tower 47. Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) 48. Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) [[Reunion Saga (The Forgotten)|'Reunion Saga']] This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas' reunion. Guva comes to Earth to seek revenge. Chapter List: 49. Last Of A Dying Breed 50. The Cruelest Of Atrocities 51. Blink 52. They Call Me Yamcha 53. Blackwater 54. Paid In Blood 55. Snow Day 56. Furcifer Pardalis 57. Blood Of My Blood 58. Visionary 59. Testament (season finale part 1) 60. Make Me (season finale part 2) 'Fulfillment Saga' This saga covers The Benefactor's continued rampage, and the Z fighters' desperate attempt to stop him. This is the final saga of The Forgotten. Chapter List: 61. A Phone Call From Sour To Prince Concerning The Serious Lack Of Toys To Play With In Prince’s House 62. Raven Veins 63. Human Nature 64. The Door To Nowhere 65. Ye Mighty 66. Riddle Me This 67. When Time And Life Shook Hands And Said Goodbye 68. Sticky Fingers 69. Two Bit Friends 70. Colors Of The Past 71. He Was Number One (series finale part 1) 72. Simply Legendary (series finale part 2) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' This special focuses on the origins of the character The Benefactor. *Imaginary Place *If It Bleeds… *Apocryphal 'Forever Alone' This special focuses on the origins of the character Verlate. *Flux Order *Abusus Non Tollit Usum *Rock And Pool Is So Nice And Cool Timeline Events (canon timeline) 365,907,101 Before Age: -January 2nd: Verlate is born. 181,067,558 Before Age: -October 19th: Verlate makes contact with the early Kais. She is assaulted by one and some of her power is stolen. She is knocked unconscious, and while she remains so, the Kais fight over her power and almost destroy their own species. Verlate wakes up and tries to fix things, but is instead called back to her homeworld to await trial for her failures. Judge Sertung safely transports all of the surviving Kais to a new planet before the Kais blow up their original homeworld. Only a handful of Kaiju Trees and Kais are rescued in the process. -October 20th: In the early hours of the morning, Verlate is sentenced to imprisonment within a mind prison. Before she is placed inside it, she requests Judge Sertung to look into training the Kais to be the successors to their dying race. Verlate is sealed within her mind prison. 181,067,549 Before Age: -March 15th: Sertung visits the Kais on their new planet and begins training them into being the new caretakers of the universe. Less than ten Damani are living by the time Sertung decides to do this, and he is the only one still in good health. 6,698,701 Before Age -April 11th: Lauto is born. 35 Age: -July 28th: Korin briefly visits Verlate in her mind prison before escaping. 404 Age: -April 3rd: Nepar is born. 572 Age: -March 11th: Digranite is born. 608 Age: -May 24th: The Benefactor is born. 612 Age: -September 4th: The Benefactor goes hunting with Master Loriphim for the first time. He finds his mother's knife and becomes fascinated by blood. -September 5th: The Benefactor kills Nico. -September 6th: The Benefactor kills Igear. -September 9th: The Benefactor's mother is enslaved for the planet-wide war effort. The Benefactor is forced to stay with Master Loriphim. -September 11th: The Benefactor returns home to retrieve things and fights two soldiers, killing them. The Benefactor tries to make energy for the first time and is unsuccessful. -September 12th - 27th: The Benefactor continues practicing making energy. He is eventually successful. He uses telekinesis to make Master Loriphim kill his daughter and then himself. The Benefactor escapes and travels the planet, searching for his mother. He wages genocide on his own race. As much of his race is already ravaged by ongoing wars, they fall easily. -September 30th: Frieza's soldiers get power readings from Planet Iyxia and travel there. -October 3rd: The Benefactor reaches the last city at the same Frieza's ships touch down. Frieza's soldiers massacre the last city. The Benefactor briefly fights some of Frieza's soldiers before the tyrant offers him a position on his ship. The Benefactor accepts, killing all of Frieza's remaining soldiers as his rite of passage. He is given his name by Frieza and Zarbon. He then leaves behind a Planet Buster as their ship leaves, which destroys Planet Iyxia. 673 Age: -August 1st: Guva is born. 674 Age: -February 6th: Konatsu is born. 675 Age: -February 18th: Mullpy is born. 676 Age: -June 10th: Noscal is born. 684 Age: -September 22nd: King Vegeta is born. 687 Age: -December 29th: Anango is born. 689 Age: -October 30th: Meloon is born. . 691 Age: -November 2nd: Banas is born. 697 Age: -January 27th: Cardinal is born. 699 Age: -August 13th: Layeeck is born. 700 Age: -October 12th: Nappa is born. 705 Age: -January 21st: Payar is born. 708 Age: -December 14th: Lieme is born. 713 Age: -November 24th: Lenomi is born. 714 Age: -April 18th: Nagamo is born. 717 Age: -May 12th: Mrs. Fanshi is born. 718 Age: June 4th: The Plantains are officially formed. 719 Age: -May 31st: Aprido is born. 720 Age: -August 15th: Silver is born. 727 Age: -January 7th: Green is born. -April 1st: Grif is born. 729 Age: -October 23rd: Mr. Kyokatoshi is born. 732 Age: -March 31st: Prince Vegeta is born. 733 Age: ''' -June 7th: Ledas is born. '''737 Age: -February 28th: Prince Vegeta and Ledas meet for the first time. -June 13th: Ledas and Vegeta start going on missions for Frieza with Nappa. -September 16th: Ledas and Vegeta become sentient in their Great Ape forms. Lascon is killed by The Benefactor after the former becomes suspicious of the latter's motives. -September 21st: Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyans is destroyed, Ledas is put into an unconscious state. -September 29th: The Benefactor is executed by Frieza. His body is taken away on a garbage ferry. 739 Age: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Cooler 92. -January 27th: Ledas is officially promoted to the Plantains; he is still not as strong as them. Guva’s reasoning for this is to have a soldier under his command to kill Banas. -February 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some rebel soldiers looking to recruit him. He kills them. -June 15th: The Benefactor wakes up in Lauto's cave. -December 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape and nearly kills the Plantains. 742 Age: ' -July 16th: Dewberry is born. -August 5th: Ledas’ power continues to grow. He learns how to sense ki. -September 6th: Kindler is born. '''743 Age: ' -July 5th: The rebels send a small force to seek vengeance on Banas. This fails, however, Banas is suspended after Guva learns about him not reporting the rebel offer years ago. -July 17th: The Plantains, sans Banas, raid a rebel mining facility. They are successful in destroying the garrison, though no high ranking rebel leader is found. '''744 Age: -September 15th: Sarpack is born. -September 15th: Sika is born. 745 Age: ''' -August 22nd: Ledas encounters Lauto, accidentally absorbs a large amount of The Benefactor's and Lauto's powers. He stops aging because of this. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. -August 24th: The Benefactor and Lauto fight for the final time. Lauto is killed. The Benefactor sets out to find who stole his energy. -August 25th: The Plantains return from Lauto's planet. -August 26th: Banas knocks Ledas unconscious and takes him to the Stomping Grounds. Banas does this because he thinks the High Council wants to publicly execute a suspected rebel, and he doesn't want to die himself. -August 29th: The Benefactor searches Planet Cooler 54 for any sign of the soldier who stole his power. -August 30th: Banas and Ledas arrive on Cooler’s Capitol planet, The Stomping Grounds. Ledas is tried as a rebel, though he escapes before sentencing. Ledas encounters Mullpy and kills him. Ledas then fights Cooler in his Semi-Super Saiyan state and loses. He hides his power level to make it look like he is killed. Then Ledas encounters Grif and is put into a coma-stasis. '''751 Age: -February 27th: Wisconsin is born. 754 Age: -October 2nd: File is born. 755 Age: -September 20th: Shoekki is born. 758 Age: -May 2nd: Miki is born. 762 Age: -February 17th: Ryori is born. 766 Age: -March 19th: Cooler orders all soldiers on the Stomping Grounds to begin training. Grif is killed during his training, causing Ledas’ stasis to end after 21 years. -March 20th: Ledas encounters Konatsu and Anango, as well as the entire army. He destroys all of them. Digranite and all of Cooler's governors are called to conference with the emperor on one of the moons of the Stomping Grounds. They are told about Frieza's death at the hands of a Saiyan named Goku. Ledas has his first fight with Nepar and is badly wounded. -March 21st: Ledas once again engages Nepar, trying to get into the tower, and is successful this time. He meets Digranite's bodyguards, who take him prisoner. Digranite returns and fights Ledas. Cooler learns of Ledas' presence on the planet and prepares to blow it up. He sends a willing governor - Guva - to go pick up Digranite before he does so. Guva, instead, engages Digranite in battle along with Semi-Super Saiyan Ledas, as he wants the Saiyan boy back. Ledas kills Digranite. -March 25th: Guva and Ledas return to Planet Cooler 92. Guva reminds Ledas of his promise to kill Banas, now that he is easily strong enough. Aprido is jealous of Ledas' return, and attempts to drown the boy at night after finding him passed out from training. -March 26th: Ledas figures out that Aprido tried to drown him and kills the Appule. Banas becomes irate at the Saiyan killing one of his soldiers and requests a duel. Guva allows it, but only after giving Ledas several hours to prepare. Lieme later comes to collect Ledas, and the two battle. Ledas is victorious. He then finds Payar torturing some natives. Ledas becomes emotional upon realizing that he's no better than the natives and becomes a Super Saiyan over realizing he is nothing but a slave who can't control his destiny. He attacks Payar, though he does not kill the alien. Ledas then fights Banas, who uses Lieme and Meloon to help him in battle. Guva reveals his treachery and begins fighting Banas. Ledas kills Meloon and Lieme. He mortally wounds Payar, though he lets the natives kill the alien. Ledas then defeats Banas and forces Guva to give him information on where Vegeta is. Guva, who learned about Goku's and Vegeta's location from Cooler, obliges. Ledas is too overcome with excitement and longing to reunite with his friend to kill Guva and the rest of the Planet Trade Soldiers on the planet. He leaves at once. -June 23rd: Banas returns, revealing that he was never killed. He convinces Guva to go with him to another planet in order to end their rivalry. The Natives begin multiple rebellions, and without the Plantains or the the governor to stop them, they are quite successful. -August 4th: Guva and Banas fight for the final time on Lauto's planet. Banas is killed. Guva is overwhelmed by an unknown dark energy. 772 Age: ' -January 1st: Guva returns to his planet, only to find it destroyed. Under The Benefactor’s threats, he returns to his pod and goes to Earth, where he assumes Ledas is. -December 1st: Ledas gets lost, but continues searching for Vegeta. He trains more and more, trying to master his new Super Saiyan 1 form. Ledas' Saibamen continue training alongside him. Ses transforms into a red Saibaman. Ledas senses large amounts of ki coming from a distant planet. He finishes his training, then heads to it. '''774 Age: ' -March 30th: Ledas arrives on Earth and runs into Mrs. Fanshi. -March 31st: Ledas is enrolled in school and meets Ryori. He steals the panties of several girls. -April 1st: Ledas acquires a Model 14 gravity unit from Dr. Briefs. He reunites with Vegeta and fights him. Cardinal, the leader of the new Red Ribbon Army, officially enters the town in search of a mysterious alien whose pod was recently found. -April 2nd: Ledas returns the only pair of panties he kept to their rightful owner, Miki. He and Miki get to know each other. -April 18th: Ledas and Piccolo fight. Ledas wins. Ledas' Saibamen are accidentally set free and wreak havoc on a town. Two of them are killed, and one is captured by Cardinal's new Red Ribbon Army. -April 20th - May 1st: Ledas and Ryori, along with a few other friends, do various activities together. Ledas continues to train; his power grows exponentially. -May 2nd: Ledas reaches his breaking point with Kyokatoshi, and by the goading of The Benefactor's hallucination, kills his teacher. -May 5th: Cardinal and his men change Ledas into Great Ape and identify him as the alien. Yajirobe meets Ledas. Cardinal learns Ledas is the alien and kidnaps Ryori, in order to bring Ledas to him. The Saibaman that Cardinal's son, General Silver, is interrogating self-destructs and kills a large portion of their army. -May 6th: Ledas returns Yajirobe to Korin Tower in the day and stays there the night. -May 7th: Shoekki kills File upon finding out she is really a man. Dewberry kills Mrs. Fanshi after he and Kindler find Ledas' space ship. Shoekki kills himself by orders of Cardinal in order to save his brother. Cardinal takes Ryori and Ledas along with the remaining members of the New Red Ribbon Army inside Ledas' gravity unit. The group goes into space to escape Majin Buu. -May 9th: The New Red Ribbon Army, along with Ryori and Ledas, returns to Earth. Kindler shoots Ledas in the head, but the boy survives by eating two senzu beans. Kindler, Dewberry, and the majority of the soldiers are killed by Ledas moments after they land. Ryori learns of his brother's death. Guva comes to Earth and is challenged by the Z fighters. He defeats Yamcha and Chiaotzu but is defeated by Tien. The Benefactor shows up suddenly, alive, and kills Guva. He is challenged by Tien and wins. He creates a Locke’s Ruse attack, which sucks out all the power of the remaining Z fighters, though they are not aware of it. All remaining Z fighters, sans Vegeta, are weakened and easily disposed of by the alien. Ledas is consumed by the corrupting influence that The Benefactor's power inside him has created. He attacks Vegeta and the two duel until The Benefactor comes in and stabs Vegeta. The remaining New Red Ribbon Army soldiers track Ledas and shoot him with poisonous bullets, causing him to use the last of his senzu beans to heal himself as well as Vegeta. Ledas eliminates the New Red Ribbon Army easily with a quick Lightning Strike. He tries, in vain, to attack The Benefactor, but loses. After being saved by Ledas, Vegeta ascends to Super Saiyan 3 and duels with the monster. Ryori tracks the New Red Ribbon Army to their place of defeat and kills the only surviving member of Ledas' Lightning Strike, Supreme General Silver, to gain revenge for his brother's death. ---- TIMELINE NOT FINALIZED BELOW THIS POINT ---- -May 10th: The Benefactor kills Nagamo. Ledas is tortured by The Benefactor and forced to do his bidding. Ledas finds the last bastion of the Red Ribbon Army, and after killing a good portion of them, is knocked unconscious. -May 11th: Ledas meets Silver. Silver and Green are biochemically enhanced with Ledas' blood. Ledas eliminates all Red Ribbon soldiers asides from Silver and his guard, Wisconsin. Silver comes to the aid of his father, Cardinal, but is killed by Ryori in a bout of rage. The city blows up from his failsafe. The Benefactor fights Vegeta and Ledas. He beats Vegeta. Ledas flees and ultimately blinds The Benefactor. They run into Yajirobe, who was on delivery with senzu beans. Yajirobe throws the mind prison and sucks both of them into it. Verlate is introduced but does not outwit either of them, causing her to commit suicide. Ledas tricks The Benefactor and traps the alien in the prison. He returns to Korin and is given ownership over the prison. -May 14th: Vegeta gets his invitation to Cardinal's tournament. Ledas gets to know Yoroki and spends time in Ryori's hospital room. -May 29th: Ledas and Ryori visit Mrs. Fanshi's house, now that Ryori is out of the hospital. They find Cardinal's invitation and leave for his address. -June 12th: Ledas and Ryori arrive at Cardinal's destination. They sleep in his suite. -June 13th: Ledas goes down to the tournament and fights Trunks. Later on, he fights Vegeta and the two get properly reacquainted. -June 14th: Ledas and Vegeta begin their nostalgia training. Ledas and Ryori are moved into their new house, where they live together. -June 17th: Ledas makes one last trip to Mrs. Fanshi's house to store The Benefactor's prison. He keeps it there, safe as he goes on with his life elsewhere, with Vegeta and Ryori. '''End of timeline. Trivia *Making the title, 'The Forgotten' plural was done on purpose. However, it's up to the reader to decide on who the forgotten are. *The 12 chapter per season in The Forgotten is a reference to the TV series, Dexter, which also spans 12 episodes per season. *Amazingly, no main villain is ever killed in a saga in which they are, of course, a main villain. Frieza and Cooler are both killed off screen. Cardinal is never killed. Guva is killed in a saga in which he is not the main villain, and The Benefactor is never killed. *The main source of inspiration for this story comes from the Dragon Ball Special, Bardock, The Father of Goku. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting